


communication

by Paradichlorobenzene



Series: igniter [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Night Stands, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: a sleazy, drunk, piece of garbage hooks up with three girls over the courses of three nights. one girl wants a one night stand and takes out the garbage before her boyfriend comes home, another just wanted the garbage for a good time as one may say. the last girl calls out the garbage on this stupidity of falling in love with someone, spilling alcohol onto the garbage's leftovers.what a boring life, thinks the waste as she falls to the hands of addiction.





	1. carnivore girls

**Author's Note:**

> the mind bothers me with ideas that i must spill or keep close to my chest until it is too late  
>   
> breaks are unknown, this work of someone on honors and who dances as reality fades, spacing out has become a hobby.  
>   
> memory loss, that too, common. i hope you enjoy these quick readings  
>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prey meets one of the many hunters, someone who has a plan and decides to cheat on one of her lovers. For the fox is trapped in the web that the black widow crafts with sweet words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1... good luck

Life is a mess, isn't it? But that is how life is for some, others have lives they worked hard to get. While others are there where they are currently because of all their bad choices, oh how life and others have rewarded them. For our woman of a sad tale, Megpoid Gumi cannot remember how she even managed to get here. Where, might you ask? The insides of a club where she drinks cheap alcohol and has little by little become addicted to the liquid, requiring it daily to live, even if her mind is vapor and her body putty, she acts as if she's an animal. A drunken idiot who proclaims she's like everyone else, with the wit to mimic a fox and that horrid canine-grin.  
  
Delusions, withdrawal, oh how her life has crumbled to nothing more besides a drunkard who simply sits alone at the bar chatting away with the bartender to see how they tick. It's sad at times, to act like you are normal when you aren't. Keeping low profiles and waiting for night to come, the smoky haze crafted by cigarettes catches some and she hears loud coughing despite the bar being full of chatter-boxes like herself. Fumbling for her lighter and cigarette pack, lighting one up and sucking in the toxins.  
  
Oh, how she wonders about the events of tonight, clubs are places where you become waste yet good friends with people you'll never see again unless tomorrow comes quickly. As smoke leave from thin lips, there is a presence of another next to the smoking gal. Huh, who would have guessed someone would even sit next to her. But, the night is young as ever, time cannot be wasted if you are doing something, therefore, the future events will not become a waste to her.  
  
Gumi turns to her right, dull green meets royal blue, this is when things must be taken seriously. Meeting people with their piercing glares as they analyze everything about you, oh, how we hate this judgemental world. This woman is young, she believes, from the way her dress hugs her body in too many right places, the overall color scheme of her character. Rose pink lipstick, huh, who is this woman trying to impress and what is her role here? Her hair too, a strong contrast against the simple colors of the club yet neon spills into the background. The strands are similar to her lipstick color, light and staying still, possibly waiting for a chance to strike.  
  
"Would you like a drink, miss?" Prompts the latter, Gumi looks similar to those biker gang members with their leather jackets and eyes that are full or dull. Alongside the ripped jeans and military boots, her mind says she has no right to be near someone who has a better fashion taste than her, commonly, most people do have better tastes and senses than those who are dull to everything and spend their days bar-hopping and doing jobs for only a month and doing another.  
  
"Ah, I thought you'd never ask." Her smile is so alluring, yet it seems to be more sinister than it should be. Her voice is like the remaining liquor in Gumi's cup, smooth and flowing through you, snaring your attention and heart with no permission.  
  
"Hey, bartender, can I get two glasses of bourbon?" What a rather strong voice the biker has, no one would think those who smoke hold loud voices that can whisper and be fluid with the humanity within them.  
  
The bartender merely nods, whisking up two quick cups of bourbon and handing them to the ladies; quickly becoming busy with other customers. Everyone believes if you're drunk enough, you'll be the better version of yourself, or you'll be okay in the head. But of course, this depends on the type of person you are. Some who sip throat burning liquid become aggressive and rather defensive, oh, how we can be so easily manipulated by chemicals and whatnot. Is life truly easy if we drink and drink until our cups are empty and the fluid goes through us?  
  
"So, miss, what brings you here to sit next to me?" The fox hums, taking a sip of the renewed bourbon and raises her eyebrows, ah, she's accustomed to the taste, savoring it on her lips.  
  
"I was looking for someone to have a good time with me. Everyone else is busy, now, it's your turn to answer your own question." The black widow has cleverly made a plan, wanting to scrape the fox clean of every bone and piece of meat, for, in this world, it's dog-eat-dog. The world used to be so good, but now, you must watch everything and one.  
  
Entranced by words that spill from the black widow, the fox falls victim as chemicals and liquor work her out to be a friendly person who begins a crush at a foolish first conversation. It’s so easy to fall in love and fake it, a one-sided love as they call it. When one loves another, the ‘another’ may have the same feelings but act as they do to manipulate the other side or make the other feel as if they’re in a good relationship.  
  
The duo both raise their glasses and clink them together, one wanting a good time and outlet for sexual desires she cannot do with her herbivore boyfriend but can do this with the ensnared latter. Gumi downs her glass within seconds, the little bits of humanity flow strongly enough to have her set the glass gently onto the bar counter. Luka simply smiles, lips closed and curved as she takes her own glass and sets it down softly.  
  
"What is your name, biker?" The black widow is interested in the fox as she feels the aura of a carnivore girl hidden behind the lazy mask of leftover humanity, animals hunt down each other, it seems. If someone understands this is a dog-eat-dog world, I wonder if they know anything else besides that.  
  
"Gumi Megpoid. Call me whatever, miss. What's your name?" Caught by the spell cast by alcohol, the fox foolishly scrambles answers together to gain her own information and act like she's playing along with this game. The game of uncovering dirt on a person, in return, you have blackmail for when you take them home. Oh, how we glorify things, bad or good, the younger and eldest taking after our bloody footsteps.  
  
"Megurine Luka. Say, I want to make this night fast as I do not have much time. Would you care for a dance, Megpoid?" Megurine prompts, raising her eyebrows and smiling like before, thin and closed, ocean eyes watching every nerve work on Megpoid's face.  
  
"Ah, I wouldn't mind, miss Megurine. I have a feeling you'll be a lovely dancer." Megpoid then proceeds to call the bartender over, mumbling something to him and both nod. Megurine is intrigued by this, what ties does the biker have to the bartender anyway?  
  
Moving on, before the humanity can strike back and say it's bad, the duo leave the bar to join the crowded dancers. The music is loud and certainly bass-booted as Megurine feels the bass through the floor, and Megpoid's body as they subconsciously grind on each other. It's a good feeling to Luka to be free from her boyfriend, Kaito, free from a life where she has to be the perfect woman and oh how her visit to the nearby bar couldn't have been better. She's found a woman who interests her by style and speech, though the body frame of a beanpole says something else.  
  
Megpoid may be shorter by an inch, but that fact doesn't stop her from whirling Megurine like she's nothing but air, one move over here, three left steps and reverse, clapping and obnoxious yelling with the crowd. Tonight, the humanity is gone and it's just animals hunting for more drinks or meat for their-selves, unable to share the prized items and objects because kindness is out of the question. One day, kindness may just kill us, oh no, so many things about the future, sweat's dripping here and there!  
  
Megurine finds this to quite funny, but her body feels relieved from the pressures Kaito puts on her, she just can't help but pull Megpoid close and exhale deeply. Her refined mindset is gone and she feels younger than twenty, grinning like a mad man and swaying with the chaotic music, like before, 'cause drunkness is flowing within their bodies and blood, everything is okay.  
  
They don't say a word to each other, only through actions as Megurine pulls Megpoid even closer, bodies linked by clothes and the sweat that gathers on exposed skin. The biker tilts her head and wraps her arms around Megurine's, being tall has good things to it, both lean in and oh it's passionate.  
  
The kiss could have been sloppy or clean, but it did make a mark on Luka as her eyes widen, the spider trapped this time by the fox's winning moves. The music blasts louder, the other bodies of dancers closer and the strong smell of liquor floods the room, the haze is crafted by smokers. She wonders about the way the latter's lips clashed and instantly plundered whatever it could, shivering and she notices that Gumi is looking up at her, with a smirk.  
  
Was that a taste of what’s to come? If so, she's one to admit that she's excited. Quickly, Megurine leads Megpoid away from the dancers, the dancefloor and out of the downtown popular club n bar, into the fresh air and snorts. She looks at the energetic woman who's already opening her mouth to probably whine about something, you know, drunk people are something.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Luka? I wanted to taste you more...." Her voice trails off as her half-lid eyes catch sight of Megurine actually, blushing and looking off to the side. The plan is now unknown, to have this as one of the many drunken relationships or a normal one, having both Gumi and Kaito at the same time? God, her mind is too tired for this and the fact that her body is overheating makes her thoughts spiral into vapor. Rational decisions will not be made, they require too much thought!  
  
"...Kiss me, again. Please." Luka's trying to find that escape, that thrill that runs up and down her spine, take her away from reality and drown her in sinful desires, make her more tired than before and blame it on something else.  
  
The air is cool, but not cool enough to make Megurine feel at peace as her mouth is filled with the latter's tongue, low moans leave her and oh how her body shivers at the texture, unknown pleasure. She's hot and bothered by her clothes, gripping onto Megpoid's leather jacket for closer contact as she takes her turn, slithering her tongue around and is rewarded with a delicious moan, holy shit, god, does it feel good to become like the common folk who club, party every night.  
  
"Haah... wow, Luka... I didn't think you were like that, classy miss." Gumi retorts, lips curved as she takes Luka's left hand, tongue flicking out every now and then to swipe at her bottom lip.  
  
"Y-you... you caused that. You kissed me... so I have to kiss you back." Luka sighs, her heart resounds in her ears as her tired mind makes up a plan, tugging Gumi over to the walk-path to her home. Kaito is on a trip for a few weeks, surely, he wouldn't mind if the sheets were messed up in ways that weren't possible. Her mind is a haze, her body heating more as she looks at the fox with that grin that tells more than it does on the surface. The urge to wipe it off is so strong, her hands crave to feel the body under clothes and see how another female's body is like under her touch.  
  
"Ohh? 'N you're tellin me this only now? Who the hell taught ya how to have fun?" Asks Gumi, who looks too comfortable for someone who was ravaging Luka seconds ago. Her eyes now full of life and hyper, hair messy and spikier than before, what a hot mess.  
  
"...We are almost at my place. You can crash here for some time, my boyfriend won't be home for weeks." It feels weird to say that, but she supposes this is how it is to cheat on someone. Though, she has a feeling she'll forget about regret and her refined self will disappear tonight.  
  
"Ah... I forgot I'm hanging out with a dangerous woman, eh?" Gumi's voice sounds raspy as if she's disordering her own vocal cords, Luka can't help but be drawn to it and she stops just to survey the latter. God, her hands itch and it's hard repressing the instincts that scream inside her mind. She's already forgotten about Kaito, wanting to dine on another who may make her feel the most relaxed she has felt in years. Her sweet life has ended and oh how she hungers for a sour life.  
  
A foolish woman, starting up the stairs, the key, getting in the apartment and breathing in the air. Her mind is between sleep and wanting to see Gumi below her, crying out, because that shit-eating smirk makes her want to put that girl in her place. Luka may just be the girlfriend of some popular model, but that won't stop her from having her fun with a girl-toy, who she may catch feelings for. It's so confusing, how love and relationships work. We catch feelings for people at the wrong time and wrong place, but let our physical selves be damn.  
  
She knows one side of her brain will win as Gumi's messing with her, light touches to her chest and caresses with meaning across her body, the woman nearly melts under the touches and leans back against the front door. Her vision and judgment are clouded, she wouldn't mind being a one night stand, as long as it’s a good time. Besides, if love does spark, it won't last long, because surely something or an event will be exposed that change those feelings like how a flower wilts.  
  
"Yer gonna move to the bed or stay here?" Megurine looks down and oh she loves the sight of Megpoid on her knees, her legs buckle for a minute until she catches herself. God, she wasn't expecting tonight would be like this, her head reeling from reality. The way the fox looks will surely drive her mad if she keeps looking down. But they can't do it here, so her hands slide down to the messy strands of the fox and tug her head away. Finally, she has control over her body, she'll admit that had there been no more self-control, something would definitely gone down right there.  
  
Humans are just animals in heat at times, aren't they? Romanticize this and that, the world is truly a cruel place, huh? Megurine can't recall how but her shoes are off and she's making her way towards her bedroom, holding Megpoid close who tries to escape, only for a childish reason, to beat the latter to her own bedroom. They make it in, with no major injuries, maybe a stubbed toe.  
  
Gumi finally gets out of Luka's grasp and flops on the bed, laughing as she lazily takes off her clothes in a rush to get 'frisky' as some people say, Luka does enjoy watching Gumi, looking at limbs that have been coated in sweat and noticing that the middle half of the biker's stomach is bandaged, seemingly fresh.  
  
"Gumi... are you really sure you want to do... you know. You seem pretty hurt. I don't want this night to be full of pain for you." Megurine states, crawling onto the bed and looking over at the other, who sits up and shakes her head, not minding if she has wounds or not, though, maybe they aren't wounds. Ahh, too much complexity to a story meant for the sole purpose of sex.  
  
"I'm fine, miss Megurine. But, if you don't mind, could I be above ya? This'll help with the bandages, sure of it!" These bandages are wounds, but the wounds are for another time. As Luka and Gumi switch places, the latter does slip off her dress and tosses it somewhere in the room.  
  
Hands caress gently across shoulders and back, the complete opposite of what Megurine's mouth-work is. Ravishing another's mouth and treating it as pleasure, in rhythm panting and desperate for some high, the type that'll make stars appear in your vision. Or, white-hot heat that blinds you for a few seconds, high must differ for everyone. This one night stand will surely be a good time, said by marks and scratches that'll last for some time. The rest of the night is a haze, it's a comfortable warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very out of my,nsfw range so, i hope tis was at least good  
> each girl will have a start chapter and an aftermath chapter


	2. in my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short love, focusing on the new and old. stories meant to be bad become good with words and the author, no? maybe so, maybe not. you don't wanna see the things i've seen, stop growing attached to people you won't see ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i've fallen for another loser. also, gumi is nineteen while luka is twenty.

The hangovers weren't that bad, one would think. Luka felt like there was an ax in her head that made the splitting pain, her vision blurry and her head ached. Slowly, she tried to remove herself from the bed, until she realized the 'sheets' under her were not cold, more so warm and breathing all alive. At first, she was scared about it being another person besides the hazy memories of yesterday until she noticed the bandages again. Ah, it was the girl from last night, her name was Megpoid or Gumi, either of the two.  
  
She doesn't know the time, taking a slow look around the room, she suspects it's midmorning, her evidence is that the curtains are withstanding against harsh sunlight. They're blackout curtains and the best for any type of sunlight that comes through, it helps with hangovers such as today. Luka slowly reconnects with reality, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to ease the pain. It works for some seconds, the pain is still there, just moving slowly, the pain will surely spike later when she sees sunlight. Instead of focusing on the negative, her gaze focuses on the still sleeping woman.  
  
Guilt begins to swell in Megurine's stomach alongside stirring nausea, she slept with another woman while her boyfriend was away. It must have seemed like a great idea yesterday, but now that she can reflect on her actions, she wants to throw up every memory. She wants to take a hot shower and scrub herself until the skin is molten rose red, refresh her stupid body and never leave home again, or even cross the areas where the youngsters hang. Where did she get the idea of clubbing anyway? She can't remember how, but somehow, she's standing up fine without the room spinning. Maybe she'll rush off to shower and then get Megpoid up to leave so she can clean the house so good, so well, to rid the smell of a biker's smoky flavor and texture.  
  
Expect, Megurine just stands there and closes her eyes. Breathing in and out, gathering something, maybe courage or strength, to move on. First, she'd rather get the biker out of her home. Going through her wardrobe, she finds a clean tank top with some plain black shorts. Good combo, she begins to pick up Megpoid's clothes and feels the leather of the latter's jacket. There's no massive 'biker gang' symbol on the back, it is plain. Maybe there's a reason why she only saw Megpoid once, that being at the club once and today, hopefully, they don't cross paths again.  
  
Setting the clothes by the sleeping woman, Megurine decides to shake Megpoid's bare left shoulder to see if she'll wake up. She also hopes that the other doesn't get a hangover too, the pain is subsiding as time is wasted. Luka can't tell anymore, is this a dream or reality? Last night is a blur and as she tries to remember, her loins begin to heat up and that simple notion wakes her up. Well, now that the fact that she probably slept with this girl, made sense.  
  
  
Megpoid blinks, her eyes flutter and her fingers twitch. Good, she's awake, maybe half-asleep, but that is still good.  
  
"Good morning, Megpoid." The pain is dissolving slowly, slow curls of vapor within Luka's mind as she shakes Gumi's shoulder again.  
  
"Mnn... what is it..." Her voice sounds too soft for someone who has the looks of a rugged woman who's all edges and bone, it could possibly rise confusion in being able to hear someone's vocal range, even if the other pieces are all fuzzy.  
  
"I need you to get up and... leave." She sighs, nails drawing small patterns on the exposed skin, clicking her tongue.  
  
"Well. I need you to leave in an hour or an hour and a half." Luka feels her stomach twist, but can't put her finger on why.  
  
"...okay." Gumi slowly sits up, her hands check her mid-chest region, the bandages aren't ruined. Hands reach for her clothes as she lazily puts on her top, searching her pockets for her cigarette pack and lighter, but finding nothing. She shrugs.  
  
"Did you forget something?" Luka prompts, raising an eyebrow and she begins to clean up her bedroom. Tidy this and that, keep it like no one else but Megurine Luka was here, waiting for her boyfriend, Kaito, to come back home and welcome him with open arms. He left on a trip for some modeling campaign, ah, models and them.  
  
"Mn, seems I lost all my cigarettes... I'll probs find them later." Ah, here comes the slang that slides in, she gets out of bed and her movements are sluggish. Yet, even with this setback she gathers the sheets and hands them to the black widow.  
  
"Since I crashed here, I thought you'd like it if I helped you with cleaning." Gumi huffs, setting the sheets on the ground this time and wiping at her eyes. She's only dressed from the waist, so Luka adverts her gaze up, not wanting to relight memories of last night.  
  
The rest of the day goes normal, the bedroom is clean, with fresh sheets and pillowcases, some perfume sprayed in certain areas. It's good, to work with someone else on the job. Luka feels tired, both from the hangover earlier and cleaning, she sighs and decides to fix her hair with no mirror. Gumi slides up next to the woman, slit eyes scanning the woman's appearance and making notes. She wants to know more of this gal, but that would be going into an area she's never been in. Which is learning more beyond the surface, she's done that with very little people.  
  
"Oh. Gumi, I wanted to know about your bandages." Megurine says, out of nowhere, the presence of those white bandages have been bothering her ever since she's seen them. What caused them? She wants to know this woman more, even though she'll probably never see her again. It makes sense, though, just using each other for pleasure and escapes for a single night of harmful purposes. Her fingers drift around the ends of Megpoid's long strands, what story does she have?  
  
"...Nothing major. You don't need to know." She replies, turning her head to the side and adverting her gaze, setting in on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Gumi. Just give me a bit of an answer to my question. We may be strangers, but I am willing to give you kindness." Luka retorts, her right hand grabbing Gumi's chin and moving her head to act on eye-to-eye, she has the alit urge to know and learn. Why? She doesn't know.  
  
"A fight. That's all. Is that what ya wanted?" Gumi huffs, seeming a bit nervous due to the short period of eye contact. Eye contact is the worst thing ever, having the ability to look in someone's eyes and be able to look away is a gift. There are times where we have to be locked on one person, it's scary.  
  
"I see... the wounds are healing well, I presume-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, can I leave now? I wanna go find my cigs and smoke til I drop!" Megurine didn't expect Megpoid to snap, but then she remembers the three cups of alcohol from last night and makes a small connection. Megpoid Gumi is an alcoholic and a woman who's addicted to smoking, slowly, the bits of this woman's personality makes sense. Slowly, because to establish someone as a specific trait, you have to know them.  
  
"Wait. I'll go buy your cigarettes and whatever you need, I'll even drive you back to wherever your ride is kept. But, only if you let me know you better than the first one night stand I had." This seems to be an okay deal, surely, right?  
  
"...Whatever." It sounds like a win, though she doesn't enjoy the irritation she can hear in the fox's voice. Watching her, Gumi nibbles on her bottom lip as her hands weave through her hair, signs of stress or anxiety, perhaps? What story does she even have?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The drive went by silently, Gumi found her wallet in the pockets of her jeans and was able to get her cigarettes and pick which lighter she wanted. After watching Gumi light one up and suck in the toxins, her harsh personality subsided. Now, it's only to get to the lot where the motorcycle is parked, that is if Gumi can remember it. She says she does, but Luka doesn't trust her word. It's hard to trust people who show no interest in answering anything related to them or you, they want to keep to themselves, but does anybody respect that anymore? We'll kill each other if we say the wrong thing.   
  
"Tell me, Gumi. Are you actually working somewhere and doing things besides smoking and drinking?" The passenger side window is rolled down because Luka can't handle smoke, she doesn't like it in her kisses either, smoke is something that she hates. It's just the smell, not the person smoking or anything.   
  
"Nah. I go bar-hopping and usually leave with no one, I wake up somewhere with my cycle as my best friend. Girl's been through too many things, I've seen too many of those things. I get my money from finding it on the ground or selling something I picked up to those weird people in bars. I don't know what I'm even doing, but you, I'm having fun and that's all I care for." Another puff of smoke that attacks the air, curling around the clear air and slowly evaporating into the air, becoming one with it.   
  
"...I can try to give you a better life if you want. I know some people who might want to help you out of where you are." Luka knows the answer is going to be a no, but she can't help but ask, let the other decide and have a choice in their life for once. Make their own story.   
  
"No thanks, I'm fine with how I am now. I mean, if I can get with gals like you more, my lifestyle is worth it." She tosses the old cigarette out of the window, getting another and lighting it. Her mind feels a little at ease, letting smoke leave her, it's almost like witnessing a dying dragon as it tries to breathe out the final flumes of life.   
  
"I'm going to find you, someone. You need help. Now, tell me, where is your motorcycle?"   
  
"In the parking lot of that underground bar, we went to last night." With that, Megurine swears she saw the flicker of a smile, motherfucker. Though she will sinfully admit, it was interesting to experience old feelings with someone new, let them be the same gender.   
  
"Alright. Now, let me ask you another question. What's your age?" Her fingers grasp the steering wheel tighter as she tries to remember the parking lot of that bar, she doesn't even remember the name.   
  
"Nineteen, what about ya, Luka?" Gumi puts her cigarette out by throwing it out of the window again, closing her first pack and putting it away in one of her many pockets.   
  
"Twenty." Thank god Gumi is around her age, if she wasn't, that would be, maybe, too weird, and very, very bad. Illegal, no one wants to deal with the horrors of a youngster.   
  
They do find the bike, it hasn't been moved or stolen, how rare. Gumi is too excited to see it again, treating the motorcycle so gently, fishing for the keys in one the secret areas she probably made. The motorcycle looked pretty in shape, as the biker gets on the motorcycle, she inserts the keys and simply listens to the purr of the engine. Ah, machines and their starts. Though Gumi turns the motorcycle off and with her hands, calls Megurine over from the safety of her car.   
  
"I shouldn't even be doing this, but what do you need?" Prompts Luka in the low whisper voice, not enjoying the fact that she forgot to change from her tank top and shorts.   
  
"Shh... just wanted to give ya a little something, cause I won't have the money for it when we meet again."   
  
With that, Megpoid brings Megurine close and presses her plain lips against the latters. Unlike before, it's not a kiss of drunken, for it's sober this time, but there's really nothing behind it and Luka wants to know why this specific kiss tastes bittersweet. There is a problem here, Luka saying that she'll meet Gumi again, but in a worse situation, where they'll be strangers again.   
  
And as she watches Gumi put on a pair of shades (meant to help with riding, somehow), Luka can't help but feel a little hurt. She shouldn't stay but she keeps watching the biker get ready to leave, now the fun will be gone and she'll wait weeks for her boyfriend to come back, he's probably cheating on her as this happens. There are butterflies in her stomach and oh how Megurine Luka wants to puke up everything from today, no, her whole interactions with love and romance and boys and girls.   
  
For when she wakes up from her trance, she's left with the strong smell of gasoline and the reflection of herself from the car that is her own. Her breath shaky, she gets in the car, preparing herself for weeks of doing cleaning, anything to get her mind off of Kaito and Gumi, Luka just wants to be like Gumi, be free, do nothing with life, be a horrible person outside but maybe good in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story, there will be more characters but in separate fics. this is so the reading of yours doesn't get long and I don't have to type as much. there are more characters to be featured.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan for this story, making it into chapters and whatnot.


End file.
